dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Raynare (The Twin Dragons)
Raynare is a Fallen Angel and one of the female protagonist of the FanFiction The Twin Dragons. Raynare is a member of the organization Grigori and was sent as a second-year student to protect and watch Kazuki. She's a Fallen Angel with hidden talent and through her training over the Summer Break, she gained two sets of wings. And she also the Vice-Leader of the Avalon Team. Appearance Raynare is an attractive young woman with long black hair passing her hips and violet eyes. She has a slender body, with a large bust. Her main uniform is the Kuoh Academy uniform. When in combat Raynare wears black clothing. In the past Raynare only had a single set of wings, but after her training over the summer, she gained two more sets of wings. Personality Raynare has a kind personality, she cares deeply about her friends and allies. She cares about Kazuki as a guy that she has a crush on and was willing to die when he was attacked on their date. Raynare later developed an immense attraction for Kazuki and got jealous when other girls were attracted to him. It was also revealed that she is a masochist. History Not much is known about her history or background, but she was asked by Azazel to keep tabs on both Kazuki and Issei. She later approached Kazuki as a new student in Kuoh Academy, transferred to their class. Powers & Abilities High Light Weapon Skills: Raynare can create and throw spears of light to kill Devils. Unlike most Fallen Angels who wield only one light spear, Raynare is also skilled enough to create several light spears in her arsenal. And after the Summer training session, she gained the ability to summon and wield different light weapons with precision. Enhanced Strength: Being a Fallen Angel, Raynare is naturally stronger than a normal Human being. And after training throughout the Summer Break with Azazel, her strength grew to the point where she could kill several Cerberus hounds alone. Currently, her strength is on par with a High-Class Devil. Enhanced Speed: Being a Fallen Angel, Raynare is naturally faster than a normal Human being. And after her training throughout the Summer Break, with Azazel, her speed increased to the point where she could outpace Cerberus and easily dodge its attack. Enhanced Durability: Being a Fallen Angel, Raynare is naturally durable than a normal Human being. Her durability was shown when she took an attack from a Rook. And after her harsh training throughout, the Summer Break with Azazel her durability grew greatly. Enhanced Stamina: Being a Fallen Angel, Raynare can last longer in a fight than a normal Human being. And after her harsh training over the Summer Break with Azazel, her stamina increased to where she could last for a long period in a fight. Flight: Being a Fallen Angel, Raynare can fly using her three set of wings. Trivia *Raynare's height: 164 cm. (5'4"), according to the visual book with her data. *Raynare's alias, Yuuma (夕麻), means "setting sun", in reference to her saving Kazuki at sunset on their first date. **Her full alias, in traditional order (Amano Yuuma), can be translated as "Heaven's Evening Daze", or phonetically Ama no Yuuma. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Avalon Team Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Female Characters Category:Fanon Fallen Angels Category:Grigori